Perving and Flirting
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: This is a Tarayne piece (because they're just awesome as a couple). Madison and Tara perv and flirt with each-other before a match. Vulgar Fluff and Slight Smut. Don't like femslash don't read it. Hope you all like it


**This is a femslash fic with one of the cutest couples that I can think of in the wrestling world Madison Rayne and Tara; I really hope you guys like this and please, please let me know what you think of this piece, I'll probably keep it as a one-shot to be honest but regardless I hope that you like what I do with 'The Queen Bee' and her pet cougar. I don't own anyone in this piece because that's slavery and that's wrong (obviously) **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy**

The old saying _'You should never mix business with pleasure' _was something that Madison Rayne never believed in, especially not in her present state because she was on-top of the Knockouts world; she was the 'Queen Bee' of the Knockouts, she had the Knockouts Championship and that was 'the business' side of her life and Madison was loving the power, especially after being the stooge of the Beautiful People for so long.

But Madison was more infatuated with the 'pleasure' side of her career, because the pleasure side of her career was not an object; it was her lover, the gorgeous cougar by the name of Tara who had joined up with Madison after Madison had _"retired" _her, however it was all a sham, Tara and Madison had been going out for a month or two prior to that and they had cooked up the stipulation so when Tara threw the match, she could go off and find the two a nice house in California and just thinking about it made the brunette Madison's skin shudder with happiness.

The fact that Tara was an older woman compared to the 25 year old 'Queen Bee' didn't bother her at all, in fact it turned Madison on even more, Tara was just so experienced when it came to kissing her, leaving Madison wanting more and more but always making Madison wait so it would seem more special when they did make love. Tara knew how to spank Madison for their in-ring entrance, it gave Madison some satisfaction but it wasn't hard enough to hurt her younger lover and the last thing on Madison's mind was the age difference, she didn't just want Tara for a girlfriend, Madison had even thought about proposing to Tara but had never found a time when they were separate to go and get a wedding ring picked out.

Currently however, Madison was backstage with her gorgeous cougar of a girlfriend Tara, who was clad in a black leather bodysuit that she wore when she was riding her motorbikes, Madison meanwhile was wearing black tights and a black sports bra type top with silver mesh covering it, it did feel slightly snug, which wasn't a bad thing because Madison had been gaining some weight, she didn't know if it was in muscle or if she was just stuffing herself with her girlfriend's cooking a little bit too much, Madison though was noticing Tara looking at herself in the mirror, applying some make-up to her flawless face, if Madison had her say she would've rubbed it off Tara's face due to the natural beauty that the Californian possessed but Madison decided to stay out of it, if the sweating during the match didn't wash it off then the sweat from the couples playtime afterwards in their locker-room would.

Madison smiled and strutted over to her girlfriend, who was just finishing applying the finishing touches to her make-up as Madison playfully hopped up onto the edge of the makeup table and innocently smiled, which caused Tara to chuckle at the Knockouts Champion and said "You're thinking about something aren't you? My evil little Rayne-drop" smiles Tara pinching Madison's cheeks as the couple kissed each-other as Madison pulled away and said.

"Maybe…Tara, baby, you know that house that we're going to move into, is it in a nice part of town?" Tara just smiled and placed her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow as she patted her smaller and younger lover on the top of the head and said with a smile.

"Of course it is silly. I couldn't let the love of my life be in a rough part of San Bernardino. You're the 'Queen Bee' and you deserve nothing but the best" as Tara picked her girlfriend up off of the edge of the mirror and scooped her up as Madison leaned in for a kiss only to stop as she played with Tara's long black and red hair with a coy grin on her pretty face as the Brunette former Beautiful People member said with a seductive purr.

"After we win and we get all hot and sweaty, should we fuck first then shower, shower then fuck because I think I've thought of a really enticing third option…we could fuck while in the shower, and get sweaty and hot –" Madison was cut-off by a deep kiss from Tara, letting her lover know that she was in favour of the sex while in the shower option as the two Knockouts were dancing their tongues around as they swapped spit as Madison playfully shoved her tongue into Tara's mouth as Tara did the same, the two lovers only broke the kiss when they had stop for air.

"You're such a perverted, sexy bitch Madison" smirks Tara as Madison smirked seductively and dragged her tongue across Tara's face and gave a cute little peck on the cheek as she said with an erotic purr in her tone "I know…but I'm _your_ perverted, sexy, bitch aren't I Tara?"

As Tara gently let Madison out of her hands so the lovers could look at the other's beautiful features and they began to notice things that no-one else, not even their own lover noticed as Tara purred back in just as an erotic tone "Just like I'm your experienced…beautiful pet cougar right? Let me tell you something baby, pets like me are not only house-trained…we're sex-trained" as Madison felt herself getting wet as Tara whispered softly in her ear as Tara licked her lips as she knew that Madison was at the desired response, the two had a game where they'd try and turn the other on to see if they could focus on the match they were having and it looked like that Madison was going to have a hard time focusing.

"Time for our match baby" smirked Tara as she gave Madison's plump butt a big spank causing Madison to wear a cute, comical shocked expression on her beautiful face as she felt her ass jiggle in response to her girlfriends slap to her butt as Tara placed her hand over her mouth in a playful 'Who did it?' reaction.

"Oops" says Tara innocently as Madison smirked, she wasn't getting off on her own pain but whenever Tara spanked her ass, if it was for their entrance or if it was at home for fun, Madison felt an odd feeling of pleasure as Tara knew what force to spank her with to send Madison's juicy booty-cheeks into a sensation of rippling, a sight that Tara would also comment on how erotic it was, Madison swaggered over to Tara and stuck her ass out, spanking it herself as she looked back and winked coyly while saying.

"You know you want to honey, take your best shot"

"Are you sure?" asks Tara as Madison just laughed and stuck her ass out even more, bringing both of her hands down onto both of her ass cheeks with some considerable force letting her cougar girlfriend know to give her Tara's best spank, Madison suddenly felt the sharp pain of Tara's hand hitting her ample rear as Tara grinned at the sight of Madison's butt-cheeks wobbling from the strike as a red mark from Tara's hand prints were seen on Madison's ass as Tara said.

"Hold on honey. Let me take care of this" as Tara got down to her knees as she started to gently roam her hands over the leather pants covered butt of her girlfriend as she heard Madison's adorable whimpers and moans of pleasure as Tara bit her tongue and giggled as she mentioned to her brunette lover "You know, this is like one of our role-plays. I should've brought my sexy nurses outfit"

"Oof! You're sexy no matter what you wear Tara, just keep rubbing my fat ass!" moans out Madison as Tara massaged the soft, jelly-filled ass-cheeks of her smaller and younger 'Queen Bee' and smiled as Madison felt the pain from the initial spank go away as Madison stood up and said with a grin on her gorgeous face "Let's get going before we redecorate our locker-room with-" Tara cut Madison off with a playful punch to the arm of her lover as Tara exclaimed "You're filthy Madison! Get your perverted mind out of the gutter or I may have to spank you" the two looked to the other playfully and wiggled their eyebrows as they headed for the door with Madison opening it for Tara only to get her own back by spanking Tara's ample rear end as the two lovers headed out to wrestle their tag team match for the Impact taping.


End file.
